narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yashamaru
|Zdjęcie=YashamaruHD.PNG |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=夜叉丸 |Rōmaji=Yashamaru |Polski=Adrian Perdjon |Japoński=Sōichirō Hoshi |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Grupa krwi=AB |Urodziny=23 Maja |Status=Nie żyje |Wiek część 1=27 |Wzrost część 1=170,1 cm |Waga część 1=50,1 kg |Ranga część 1=ANBU |Klasyfikacja=Medyczny Ninja |Rejestracja Ninja=32-049 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=11 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=16 |Przynależność=Sunagakure |Rodzina=Karura~Siostra, Temari~Siostrzenica, Kankurō~Siostrzeniec, Gaara~Siostrzeniec |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=129 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=50 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Rise of a Ninja |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra }} był członkiem ANBU i medycznym ninja z Sunagakure. Był także prawą ręką Czwartego Kazekage. Przeszłość Yashamaru zawsze stawał po stronie Gaary, a przede wszystkim uczył go życia. Yashamaru był dla niego bardzo bliską osobą. Mężczyzna starał się wytłumaczyć małemu chłopcu, dlaczego mieszkańcy wioski się go boją. Uczył go również, czym jest zarówno miłość, jak i ból. Gdy Czwarty Kazekage nie miał czasu dla najmłodszego syna, ten zawsze mógł pójść właśnie do swego wujka. Yashamaru chętnie przyjmował Gaarę u siebie — miał takie zadanie od Kazekage, dopóki nie uznano, że jinchūriki jest zbyt niebezpieczny. Ostatnim zadaniem, jakie otrzymał Yashamaru, było zlikwidowanie Gaary. Pewnego dnia, gdy mały przyszły Kazekage siedział i rozmyślał, dlaczego ludzie tak się go boją i co z nim nie tak, zaatakował go ninja. Dzięki mocy Shukaku, Gaara zabił wroga. Zdejmując maskę napastnikowi, mały chłopiec odkrywa, że to osoba, która go rzekomo kochała i opiekowała się nim — Yashamaru. Niestety, po niefortunnej walce sam ginie od piasku, który chłopiec dostał w „prezencie” po swojej siostrze. Wtedy właśnie wyznaje, jak bardzo nienawidził Gaary. Zginął od Shukaku. Po jego śmierci, na czole chłopca pojawił się znak kanji — 愛, który oznacza „miłość”. W ten sposób Gaara obiecał sobie, że będzie kochał tylko siebie. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Gaara spotyka swojego ojca, Czwartego Kazekage. Ojciec dopiero po śmierci wyznaje mu prawdę na temat wujka. Okazuje się, że Yashamaru jednak darzył uczuciem Gaarę. Jego działanie nie było pokierowane chęcią zemsty, tylko rozkazem Czwartego. Okrutny Kazekage zatuszował prawdziwą wersję śmierci matki Gaary i wydał Yashamaru rozkaz wprowadzenia siostrzeńca w błąd. Czwarty przestał traktować Gaarę jako syna, a widział w nim jedynie naczynie na Shukaku, które zagrażało wiosce. Chciał mu odebrać wspomnienia i ukochane osoby. Prawdopodobnie wiedział, że Yashamaru nie ma szans z Gaarą. Kazekage wyjawia mu również prawdę na temat jego matki, która tak naprawdę go kochała. Miłość Karury przejawia się w mocy piasku młodego dowódcy shinobi, który, jak wcześniej sądzono, pochodzi od Shukaku. Matka Piątego była zakochana w swoim maleńkim wcześniaku. Przelała swoją miłość i wolę na dziecko, by móc chronić wyjątkowo małe i drobne maleństwo. Można podejrzewać, że dziwne zachowanie Czwartego i stosunek do kilkuletniego dziecka ma związek ze śmiercią żony i traumą po niej przebytą. Osobowość Yashamaru jest cichym i opanowanym shinobi. Tak jak Itachi Uchiha, był zdolny do ukrywania swoich uczuć. Był bardzo posłusznym ninja. Jako bohater tragiczny musiał zapomnieć o uczuciach, więzach krwi i być gotowym do wykonania sprzecznego ze swoimi przekonaniami rozkazem. Nie przeciwstawił się Czartemu Kazekage, co świadczy o tym, że jego poczucie obowiązku wobec wioski jest silniejsze od jego uczuć. Umiejętności Jako medyczny ninja, Yashamaru potrafi dobrze kontrolować chakrę — można to było zauważyć, kiedy używał Sōshūjin. Statystyki Ciekawostki *W polskiej, brazylijskiej i włoskiej wersji mangi Naruto Yashamaru jest przedstawiany bardziej jako kobieta niż mężczyzna. W angielskiej wersji również jego płeć jest niepotwierdzona — jednak trzyma nas przy tym fakt, że jest on dubbingowany przez mężczyznę. *Imię Yashamaru, 夜叉丸, jest stworzone z trzech znaków Kanji, z których pierwsze dwa, przypominają potwory z mitologii japońskiej znane jako „Nocne Demony”. *Yashamaru, wraz z innymi postaciami z serii Naruto, jest pokazany w endingu Shippūden w odcinku 129. Cytaty *''Miłość to pragnienie serca, by służyć komuś bliskiemu. I dbać o niego. Moja siostra cię kochała, Gaara.'' *„Rana serca bardzo różni się od normalnej rany. W przeciwieństwie do zwykłej... Nie istnieją lekarstwa, by ją wyleczyć i czasami nie goi się ona nigdy.” *"W głębi serca... Nienawidzę cię Gaara." *"Twoja matka zapłaciła najwyższą cenę dla twojego życia. Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę." Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja Kategoria:Zmarli